gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle
Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle '''(typecast as '''XCode: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) is a 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by both ACS, In-Verse Productions and GameCom. Released for the Arcade, Samsung Zeo, GigaCom, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. It will feature characters from Orange Soft, GameCom and In-Verse franchises. It is the first game to run under ACS' new arcade system; the System 202: ENDYMION. The Game's Ratings are: ESRB: T, PEGI: 16, CERO: B, ACB: M. Gameplay The game features the same tag/switch system as its predecessor ACS x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes, with the addition of a new trio team mode. The game uses an interchangeable 6-button system. At the start of the game, the player can choose between two control schemes: *Standard style: Three buttons for light, medium and heavy attacks, one for special moves and two additional buttons for switching between characters. *Compressed style: Two buttons for light and heavy attacks, one for special moves, one for throws and two additional buttons for switching between characters. The game features a new "Switch Meter", located just above the X-Meter, that decreases as the player changes characters and fill us just as easily. Each switch attempt consumes one part of the three-level Switch meter, so when the Switch meter is depleted, the player cannot switch until the meter has at least one level replenished. This is done to avoid the cheap infinite switch combos from last game. Other new game play features include "Breakers", which works like the "Vita Break" in the Crisis Moon series, performed by pressing L+M+H+S simultaneously, and automatically depletes the Guard gauge for a certain amount of time. Pressing a switch button during the Breaker will allow the player to switch in the middle of the Breaker animation. However, pressing both switch buttons will activate X-Mode instead (see below). X-Mode is a special mode that powers up the player's attacks and allows them to perform unlimited Burst Drives and Cross Drives for a certain amount of time. Performed by pressing all six buttons at any point during the match. Can only be used once per match. The Ultima Drive is an extremely powerful attack that can only be used once per match by the remaining character, when both partners are knocked out, during full meter X-Mode. When playing solo, Ultima Drives can instead be accessed when the player's HP is depleted by almost half. Most Ultima Drives are comboable. The game uses cel-shaded 3D models coupled with 60fps frame movement. And with the 2D-style gameplay, the game creates a 2D-esque illusion. Codes The "style" system from the last game is revamped, with the new Code system. There are four "codes" to choose from, each with their own abilities, advantages and disadvantages: *α-Code: Three-level, Abilities: Double Airdash, Quick Flash Step, G-Cancel *β-Code: Two-level, Abilities: Reflecting Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Air Absolute Guard *γ-Code: Singular, Abilities: Charge Attack, Guard Counter, Down Strike *δ-Code: Stackable (up to five), Abilities: G-Cancel, Guard Counter, Air Absolute Guard Story The game takes place in the same Xros Universe as its predecessor. After the events of the first game, the Xros Universe grew larger and larger, attracting other universes such as the In-Verse galaxy. One day, a great power source, Enerjia, was found beneath the core of the Xros Universe. With the discovery of Enerjia, and the infinite possibilities that came with it, the people of the Xros Universe are thrust into a war for the power of Enerjia. Some search for the power for their own good, while some seek to change the world with it. However, the rampant war and chaos soon awakened the ancient evil known as Kaos, the embodiment of all the world's sins, thought to be sealed inside the Xros Universe. With the awakening of Kaos, a question arises: who will succeed in obtaining the unlimited power of Enerjia?: will it be ACS, In-Verse or GameCom?. Characters ACS side *Yuko Amano (Fight or Die) Noriko Hidaka - Kari Wahlgren *Eiji Kagami (Fight or Die) Keiichi Nanba - Grant George *Len Stadfeld (Fight or Die) Yuri Shiratori - Sandy Fox *Rokuro Higurashi (Fight or Die) Nobuo Tobita - Dan Woren *Adel Lee (Fight or Die) Maria Kawamura - Megan Hollingshead *Mariya Kanzaki (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Satsuki Yukino - Cynthia Holloway *Shou Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Junko Takeuchi - Mona Marshall *Gareth Mason (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Ken Narita - *Crack (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Ryusei Nakao - Kaiji Tang *Vernon Lynch (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Ryotaro Okiayu - *Kokoro Katsura (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Hiro Yuuki - *Experiment 926 (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) *Aris (Fight or Die)^ Nozomu Sasaki - Doug Erholtz *Crimson Yuko (Fight or Die)* Noriko Hidaka - Kari Wahlgren *Kain (Code Chronos) Masaki Terasoma - Kyle Hebert *Faye Kurosawa (Code Chronos) *Renji Hide (Code Chronos) Kenichi Suzumura - *L.D. 50 (Code Chronos) TAKA *Rick Durst (Code Chronos) Hiroki Yasumoto - *Astrid (Code Chronos) *Helena Valentine (Code Chronos) *Emery Yamanaka (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ethan Burnley (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) Mamoru Miyano - Robbie Daymond *Mirai Kasugano (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Ash (Code Chronos)^ *Mephistopheles (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction)^ *Kristoff Banks (Half*Dead) Toshiyuki Morikawa - *Juno Hawkins (Half*Dead) Ayako Kawasumi - *Peter Crawford (Half*Dead II) *Type M1-Atilla (Half*Dead)^ *Shin Ikushima (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Ralph Rollins (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Huang Long (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Kei Ikushima (Sentoki 2) *Kwon Eun-Soo (Sentoki 2) *Regulus (Sentoki 2)^ *K2 (Sentoki 4)* *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Hiro Shimono - Johnny Yong Bosch *Twilight (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Emiri Kato - Erin Fitzgerald *Motoko Tsukagami (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Kana Asumi - Carrie Keranen *Count Godfried Dominus (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony)^ Yasunori Masutani - Crispin Freeman *Dawn (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Akira Ishida - Yuri Lowenthal *Shiori Yumizuka (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Yuko Goto - Cristina Valenzuela *Kira Kamiya (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse)* Nobuhiko Okamoto - Johnny Yong Bosch *Kenichi Asakaze (Gakuen Hearts) Yuki Kaji - Bryce Papenbrook *Ayumi Miyano (Gakuen Hearts) Saori Hayami - Julie Ann Taylor *Mai Tachibana (Gakuen Hearts) Ryoko Shiraishi - G.K Bowes *Misaki Hanamura (Gakuen Hearts) Nao Toyama - Christine Marie Cabanos *Ed. D Axeman (Rockstar Heroes) *Smash (Rockstar Heroes) *The Flaming Man (Rockstar Heroes) *Eddie Wayland (Orange Soft x GameCom) Hiroki Tochi - Troy Baker *Hotaru Mikoto (Orange Soft x GameCom) *Spunky (Spunky's Adventures) Kumiko Watanabe ACS DLC *Hayate Yamura (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Nobutoshi Canna - *Lisa Shaddix and RD-1 (Code Chronos) *Roman Black (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Rikiya Koyama - Patrick Seitz *Myriad (Star Command) *Ange (Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle) Megumi Hayashibara - Erika Lenhart ACS Additional XF Characters *Kenichiro Katsura (Fight or Die) Takehito Koyasu - *Blair Minamoto (Fight or Die) Miki Ito - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Shukaku (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) *Mia (Code Chronos) *Grant (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) *Amity Hawkins (Half*Dead) *Sonchai Khun (戦闘機 Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) *Satomi Sumiregawa (戦闘機 Sentoki 3) *Abel of the Light (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Norio Wakamoto - Travis Willingham *Ermingarde Lenne Sridelfeld (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Rie Kugimiya - Laura Bailey *MiU (To the Beat) *Dr. Complex (Spunky's Adventures) *Ryuga (Fighting Champions) *Hikari Katsuragi / Goddess Athena (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) *Anna Thornton (fade.) *Yuu Okamoto (The Butterfly Halls) Minori Chihara - Bridget Hoffman *Risa Himawari (Tokyo R.E.D. ) Rina Sato - Cassandra Lee GameCom side *Jared Saurian (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Showtaro Morikubo - Vic Mignogna *Beecanoe the Dry Bones (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Junichi Suwabe *Genius Guy #445 (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Mitsuki Saiga *E.T.G. (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Takeshi Kusao *Galactic Petey (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Unsho Ishizuka *Dark Guy (Epic Saga: The Video Game) Chika Sakamoto *Lord Apocalypse (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Penumbra the Sultan (Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption) *Belphegor (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer) Atsuko Tanaka *Terios (Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare) *Sephira (Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Final Ouroboros (Epic Saga: The Video Game)^ *Shiroan (Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer)* *Jacob (Combat Park) *Saul (Combat Park) *Lea (Combat Park) *Sjaander (Combat Park) *Leon (Combat Park) *Alejandro (Combat Park) *Frejya (Combat Park) *Blackbeard (Combat Park) *Ogwrath (Combat Park) *William (Combat Park) *Voodoo (Combat Park)^ *Yuki no Hiro/Yun (Frontier Adventure) Chihiro Suzuki *Yuri no Hikari (Frontier Adventure) Emiri Kato *Joka (Frontier Adventure) Takashi Kondo *Shinjitsu Senshi (Frontier Adventure) *Ryu Nagato (Eon) Maaya Sakamoto *Koki Hakusho (Eon) Asuka Ogame *Hayate Hakusho (Eon) *Janga no Eon (Eon) Sakura Nogawa *Eiyu no Shinjitsu (Eon) *Gurel (Eon) *Weiss (Neo Vortex) Shinnosuke Tachibana *Bulk (Neo Vortex) Wataru Hatano *Paradog (Neo Vortex) Yukari Tamura *Sven (Neo Vortex) Koki Miyata *Tidal (Neo Vortex) Hiroyuki Yoshino *Drown (Neo Vortex) Aoi Yuki *Tsunami (Neo Vortex) Chie Nakamura *Heddo (Heddo) Tomomichi Nishimura *Mr. Simon (Heddo) *Jeiku (Heddo) Bin Shimada *Fehc (Heddo) *Fireboy (Fireboy: The First Chapter) Tomoe Hanba *Cyclone (Fireboy: The First Chapter) Kappei Yamaguchi *Wombat (Fireboy: The First Chapter) Kunihiko Yasui *Lina Yakamoto (Orochi Breaker) Aya Hirano *Mia Sazunara (Orochi Breaker) Kanako Kondo *Morris Jade (Wandering Soul) GameCom DLC *Mr. Bones (Epic Saga: The Video Game) *Webster (Combat Park) *Oceano (Neo Vortex) Mitsuo Iwata *Kiru Doma (Orochi Breaker) Noriaki Sugiyama *Snickard (Zagodah) In-Verse side *Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Michelle Ruff *Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) Mariko Suzuki - Laura Bailey *Jenny Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Yuka Terasaki - G.K. Bowes *Sylvia Thorndyke (The Adventures of Vanessa) Kotono Mitsuishi - Kari Wahlgren *Sarah Nelson (The Adventures of Vanessa) Ayumi Tsuji - Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Jaden Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) KENN - Yuri Lowenthal *Elise Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Maaya Sakamoto - Veronica Taylor *Alaitz Friedman (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Yui Horie - Tara Sands *Lumine and Tenebrae (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Makiko Ohmoto and Takako Honda - Cindy Robinson and Valerie Arem *Mark O'Bryne (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) Mutsumi Tamura - Vincent Martella *Kali Chrome (The Legend of Vanessa) Rina Sato - Michelle Ruff *Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) Kosuke Toriumi - Matthew Mercer *Dr. Seth Einsteintin (The Adventures of Vanessa)^ Keiji Fujiwara - Steve Blum *Dark Kaiser (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King)* Mariko Suzuki - Laura Bailey *Keith Laurent (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Daisuke Ono - Crispin Freeman *Claire Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Aiden Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm) Mariya Ise - Cherami Leigh *Eirian Gallagher (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Tetsuya Kakihara - Vic Mignogna *Mireya Bagliore (Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood) Mie Sonozaki - Amanda Winn Lee *Raoul Giovanni (Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light) Tomokazu Seki - Doug Erholtz *Éclair "Némesis" Masters (Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle)* Miyuki Sawashiro - Carrie Keranen *Lancelot A. Spencer (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) Masakazu Morita - Grant George *Victoria Arcos (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Atsuko Tanaka - Tara Platt *Shiroi (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Kazuya Nakai - Troy Baker *Savio Edwards (Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm)^ Fumihiko Tachiki - Jamieson Price *Ba'al (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night)^ N/A *Medea Reynard (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chiwa Saito - Cassandra Lee *Black Vision (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Kenta Miyake - J.B. Blanc *Jeanne Sterling (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Chie Matsura - Amanda Celine Miller *Berserker (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze)^ Tomoaki Maeno - Todd Haberkorn *Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuko Goto - Carrie Savage *Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum (Feast of the Black Strings) Jun Fukuyama - Johnny Yong Bosch *Grizelda "Zelda" Grayson/Sheena Marvelous (Feast of the Black Strings) Yuu Asakawa - Erin Fitzgerald *Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn (Feast of the Black Strings) Nobutoshi Canna - Kyle Hebert *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Nana Mizuki - Cristina Valenzuela *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Ami Koshimizu - Lauren Landa *FEAST Comet (Feast of the Black Strings)^ N/A / (Eliza Sampson: Junko Takeuchi - Caitlin Glass) *Valeria Lindbergh (VSRFX) Mitsuki Saiga - Karen Strassman *Claude Lindbergh (VSRFX) Yuuto Kazama - David Vincent *Elisa Delgado (VSRFX) Rie Tanaka - Julie Ann Taylor *Nagi Hisame (VSRFX) Yuuichi Nakamura - Erik Davies *Ran Howard (Fighter's Road - VSRFX2) Ryo Hirohashi - Stephanie Sheh *Allen Lindbergh (VSRFX3 - Awakening) Unsho Ishizuka - Patrick Seitz *Kira Illas (VSRFX Origins) Houko Kuwashima - Brina Palencia *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Motoko Kumai - Kate Higgins *Nathaniel Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Kenichi Suzumura - Todd Haberkorn *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution Final: New Game) Mayumi Shintani - Melissa Fahn *Ignis Vatra (Dream Revolution: Last Fire) Tomokazu Sugita - Patrick Seitz *Milo the Warrior (Devil's Eye) Ayumu Murase - Lucien Dodge *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) Kouki Uchiyama - Bryce Papenbrook *Haydee Chardin (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Minori Chihara - Xanthe Huynh *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Yumi Hara - Wendee Lee *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Fumiko Orikasa - Eden Riegel *Divine (White Void: The Memories) Kouji Yusa - Spike Spencer In-Verse DLC *Rainel Schulz (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Nobuhiko Okamoto - Erik Kimerer *Tate Moon (Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night) Junichi Suwabe - Derek Stephen Price *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Kazuyuki Okitsu - Steve Staley *Lumina (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) Ayako Kawasumi - Ashly Burch *Mondo Kitsch (Arcana Warriors) Junichi Kanemaru - Sam Riegel In-Verse Additional XF Characters *Gill "Disselle" Aldina (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Sayaka Ohara - Jessica Straus *Collin Hartz (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Satoshi Hino - Roger Craig Smith *Ashley Vincent (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Michiko Neya - Lani Minella *Mistral Maximova (Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul) Mamiko Noto - Laura Post *Vlad Arcos (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) Ryo Horikawa - Christopher Corey Smith *Sheryl Monroe (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze) Yoko Hikasa - Shelby Lindley *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Hitomi Nabatame - Kate Higgins *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Tetsu Inada - Travis Willingham *Charlie Vernon (VSRFX) Daisuke Namikawa - Sam Riegel *Maya Hamill (VSRFX3 - Awakening) Mikako Takahashi - Christine Marie Cabanos *Yuri Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Ryohei Kimura - Orion Acaba *Dynamo (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Ken Narita - Kyle Hebert *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) Showtaro Morikubo - Quinton Flynn *Ike Summer (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Kazuhiko Inoue - Keith Silverstein *Aria Stadfeld (House of Happiness) Satomi Arai - Philece Sampler *Lirica (Project BREAK-OUT!) Mai Kadowaki - Sarah Williams *Alain Keaton (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) Hiroshi Kamiya - Robbie Daymond *Sophia von Ritter (Zero Chronicles) Shizuka Ito - Mela Lee / (Cerberus Black: Taketora - Kirk Thornton) Original Characters *Ange Voiced by: Megumi Hayashibara (JP), ??? (EN) The guardian of Enerjia, an angelic fairy with the powers of light. *Kaos Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JP), ??? (EN) The embodiment of all the sins of the world, a large cloud of darkness with a demon-like face. Special Team Formations ACS Trio *Yuko, Eiji and Len: The three Pairs *Kiyo and Twilight: The illicit lovers. *Kain and Faye: *Yuko and Aris: Siblings of Materia *Shin and Kei: Karate Duo *Kenichi and Ayumi: Tokiomi High's official pair *Hayate and Shou: Master and apprentice *Mirai and Shiori: GameCom Trio *Jared, Beecanoe and E.T.G: Team Epic Saga. Pairs *Genus Guy and Dark Guy: The two Shy Guys. In-Verse Trio *Vanessa, Emily and Sarah: The three Legendary Sorceresses. Pairs *Alexa and Ignis: Mother and Son. *Keith and Claire: The butler and the Princess. *Ran and Valeria: Tiger and Dragon. *Sienna and Blake: The Ragnarok duo. *Medea and Jeanne: Racing rookies. *Jazz and Mireya: Grim reapers. *Valeria and Claude or Allen: Lindbergh Family team. *Lancelot and Blake: Musicians. *Milo and Death Slayer: Bein' Friends. *Vanessa and Kali: Same girl, different timelines. *Jenny and Sylvia: Thorndyke Sisters Team. *Lumina and Victoria: Mature Girls. *Emily and Elisa: The Word of Law. *Black Vision and Gavin: Mentors 1. *Zelda and Shawn: Grayson Bros. *Allen and Astral: Mentors 2. *Shiroi and Tate: Lone Wolves. *Nemesis and Claire: Angel and Devil. *Blade and Alison: The Counter-Attack. *Vanessa or Elise and Jaden: Luxaloss Bros. *Blake and Jazz: Snider Bros. *Joker and Mondo: The Start and End of Journey. *Medea and Berserker: Strained. *Lumine/Tenebrae and Melody or Divine: Mysterious Deities. *Genesis and Sienna: Counterparts. *Joker and Kali: Mysterious Deities 2. *Ike and Maya: Pirate vs. Ninja (XF) *Victoria and Vlad: Bad Brothers. (XF) *Lirica and Lumina: Crossover Ladies. (XF) *Haydée and Caesar: Curious Pacifists. (XF) *Alain and Collin: Narcissistic Blondies. (XF) *Aria and Mistral: Red-head Hunters. (XF) *Alexa and Yuri or Dynamo: Maxwell-Phoenix siblings. (XF) *Sheryl and Charlie or Aria: Funny Fighters. (XF) Cross-brand formations *Vanessa, Yuko and Jared: Cross Code More to come. Stages ACS *Under Construction (Fight or Die) **''Creation comes before destruction.'' The Fight takes place in a dilapidated construction site in noontime. In XF, the stage is set during the night. *Wastelands (Code Chronos) **''All that remains after the fated battle. The Wastelands is set in a particularly devastated city. Rubble and wreckage can be seen in various places. In XF, several refugees can be seen in the background. *Moonlight Park (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) **''The darkness is nothing to be afraid of. ''The Park is set in a certain abandoned park. Several lampposts add lighting to the stage. In XF, fireflies can be seen and the sky is purple instead, similar to the version seen in Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse. *Neo Colosseum (戦闘機 Sentoki 2) **''A battle of wills between two individuals starts here. ''The Colosseum is set in a wide, caged arena. A screen in the background can be seen, where the fight is reflected. The overall look is similar to that of a professional wrestling (preferably WWE events). In XF, the arena has a different, bluish hue instead of purple. *Tokiomi High School (Gakuen Hearts) **''A school of learning and hard knocks. ''The Fight is set in the school grounds of Tokiomi High School. Several cherry blossom trees can be seen, with some of their leaves falling. Cameos of characters from Gakuen Hearts can be seen. In XF, the fight takes place during the Cultural Festival. *Riot Carnival Music Bar (Rockstar Heroes) **''Rock and roll in this pub of chaos. ''The Bar appears as a particularly chaotic pub, with a bevy of stereotypical rock concert goers in the background, shirtless and cheering for the music. Black Bart, Garth Phoenix's band, is playing music in the background. In XF, *End of Days (Fight or Die) Soft boss stage **''unidentified. The Battle is set in the rooftop of an unknown building. However, the sky is colored red and the overall ambience seems otherworldly. Several things are added depending on the boss currently fought: red torches and a pentagram on the floor (Mephistophles), a huge throne and noticeable blood splatters (Dominus), a bunch of test subjects in incubators (Type M1: Atilla). GameCom In-Verse *The Triangle Festival (The Adventures of Vanessa) **''Three colors Festival, three lights, but infinite hopes''. The Battle is set Over a boat in the Triangle Festival, the fireworks, the dancers, and the people who holds lights are in Blue, Yellow and Red Colors. In XF is Day instead and is more nature styled. *Grandma's Toy House (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) **''The house represents Childhood and Free Spirit''. The House is basically a big sized version of a typical Toy House, Melanie Scarlet Blood and the other sequel characters, appear as a cameos. In XF, are toy Bricks instead. *Raven Crest Base (VSRFX) **''A Place for Heroes only in Title''. An hangar with computers, red chairs, and when the other minor characters hang out. (Cameos of Charlie, Haizea, Zephyra, Ryuu, etc.) In XF it has more detailed lights. *Concert Hall (The FEAST Saga) **''A place within Music''. A Concert Hall where the random bands perform, with an orchestra of music mixed with some modern instruments, and Mechas of the game appear fighting, or posing to show up. In XF, they have Cheerleaders and far more mechas fighting. *Ventura Road -Day/Night/Snow/Storm- (Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze/Xtr.) **''The Fastest are the Mightiest''. The battle is set in front of the racing court, in where the race is set, an Announcer, known as Mr. MC, narrates the races as he narrates the battle. (Storm only is available in the Berserker Battle) In XF, the stage has more people due to being a final race. *Macabre City/The Gate (Devil's Eye) **''Where only belongs to human Imagination''. Is your typical normal city, but there's an annomaly, there's a Huge Door in the Middle, resembling one of the final stages of the respective game. In XF, it's just the City, without the gate and celebrates a Carnival related to the Subjects World. *Crystal Time (Dream Revolution Saga) **''Fallen from battle are Crystals''. A Place who's full of unbreakable crystals resembling statues or people, two in fact, are pretty similar to Alexa's alter Ignatius and Dynamo's alter Lightning Bolt. In XF, the statues are Illyria Valken, Galeno Santander, Duke Brand Fayer, Reznor Fan Andel and Schillia Altisa Bravo. *Martin Empire (New Ver.) (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) **''The Empire of Darkness''. The Stage is set on the house's center in a party. In where kid Celina, Ferdinand and Eric are observing the battle set in cushions alongside other party guests who are dancing or either observing. When Savio is fighting only Domenico and his guards appear. In XF, they have employees. *The Circus (Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell) **''Two Faced Maniac Circus''. The Fight is centered in a stereotypical circus. With all the members of the Dynamite Brothers doing their presentations. In XF, it adds Anne, Walter, Fatima and Ell Burlesque as the attractions. *Skyscraper Crown (Project BREAK-OUT!) boss stage except Berserker and Savio. **''unidentified''. The Place is a simple skyscraper at first, but changes depending of the boss who the player faces. Underworld (Ba'al), Inside of a clockwork (FEAST Comet), The Laboratory (S. Einsteintin). Original *Emptiness (Cross Code) boss fight stage **''unidentified. The Place is nothing but a dark sky and various debris of floating land (the remains of the Xros Universe after it has been half-destroyed). The fight takes place on one of the larger debris while a huge storm is commencing. *The Grid (Cross Code) **''Practice makes perfect... most of the time. The Stage is set in a strange structure filled with blue/green grid patterns. Game Modes Offline *Arcade (Enjoy Cross Code in this perfect transition of the arcade on your home!. 10 stages with 8 normal fights, 1 sub-boss and 1 final boss battle. Special fights can be activated by performing certain conditions) *Story (Discover the secrets behind the Xros Universe while forming an army to stop Kaos. Story mode is set up in a similar way to Sonic Battle's story mode, where the player must travel towards several places and fight people along the way. The characters you defeated can then be included to your party) *Score Attack (Battle against a series of opponents in regulated settings!. ''Similar to Arcade, except without continues, and the player fights three sub-bosses in the last 4 stages. Comes in single, tag or trio versions) *Survival (''See how many challengers you can defeat with one life meter!. Single character only.) *Versus (Offline) (Gather your friends and challenge them in a some fights, or just sit back and engage in a fight with the CPU!. ''Two player mode, pair play available for duo tag teams) *Training (''Hone your skills by practicing your moves and combos here!. ''Training mode) *Gallery (''Enjoy the Music, videos and illustrations!. The Gallery includes Music Test, Artworks, Illustrations, Promotional and Character Videos, etc.) *Options (Change the game's settings to your liking!. Includes game options, controller setup and various other settings) Online *Online Lobby (Challenge players from around the world!. One online lobby supports up to 6 players, pair play available for duo tag teams) More to come. Update Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle XF (eXtra Fighting) is an update of Cross Code. Cross Code XF includes the DLC characters from the start and contains additional content such as new moves, redesigned stages and additional characters. Covers/Flyers The cover for the game resembles the cover of J-Stars Victory VS. At the front are the three main representatives of the three companies: Vanessa in the left smiling and doing a pose similar to the one seen in the cover of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure #4, Yuko in the middle reaching out her hand, smiling with one of her eyes closed as electric currents surround her and Jared in the right about to punch. Behind them are a bunch of characters appearing in the game. The logo of the game is located below the characters in the Japanese version and above them in the US and European versions. Soundtrack : See also: XCode: Ultimate Versus Battle Soundtrack Trivia *The Japan and US versions of the game will receive different songs in its intro: "Donten" by Does in the Japanese version, and "Invincible" by Adelitas Way for the US version. Both versions of the opening are available as unlockable items in the game's Gallery mode. *Each character's color palette #7 and #10 is a reference to other characters (The First is related to a company's character, and the second refers to a pop culture character). The color list for ACS and In-Verse can be seen here (incomplete) and here. *Due to the nature of some characters, some of their personality are altered to avoid changes in the game's rating, and some of the already spoiler characters are also affected as such. *Originally, Cross Code was supposed to be a 4-way crossover with ACS, GameCom, In-Verse and Megadream. However, the developers were unable to score a deal with Megadream, resulting in the current three-way crossover. *The game was awarded "Game Idea of the Year" in the 2015 Game Ideas Wiki Awards. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighitng Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:VG Ideas Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:GigaCom Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Gamez Category:GameCom Category:ACS Category:Crossover Category:PC Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossovers Category:Cross over Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Original Crossover Category:Original characters Category:Original Games Category:Original Sequel Category:2015 Category:2015 video games